


A 'Tight' Situation

by SummerOtaku



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gotham Academy, Secret Identity, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of snobs snatch Artemis Crock's backpack. Fine, whatever. Except her WORK uniform is in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Tight' Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers for bullying and sexual harassment.

Artemis clenched her jaw as she eyed her stolen backpack.

Darris Rigby held her bag aloft with a sneer as his four cronies snickered behind him at her distress.

"See, you can tell she's a s-ship brat. Threadbare no name bag, that's heavy as hell. Doing extra credit already?"

In truth it was so heavy because her vigilante uniform and a variety of 'extracurricular' weapons were in there. Hence the distress. These were more of the Draco Malfoy pure blood sort of bully, doing what they do because their parents pretty much run Gotham and encouraged showing their lessors their place. She could have them crying and bloody on the pavement in two seconds and be whistling to the Zeta site, bag in hand. She would be expelled though. And her mom would cry. And her secret identity would be semi compromised. Not good.

She needed to make a decision quick how to play this. Artemis subtly flexed her hands and clenched them into clean fists. Not like she could talk to these douche bags, anyway. 

"She's looking a little hot and bothered, Darris." Parcival Walker the third chimed in evilly and Artemis cursed at herself for being too preoccupied with Darris and his hands location to the zipper. A Gotham Academy snack bar beverage cup, sized large from the glimpse she had of it, had it's contents flung at her suddenly and her mouth fell open at the cold slap of wetness across her chest.

"Now even more so, Parz." Darris leered and with sinking realisation, Artemis remembered the Gotham Academy's flimsy, and more important in this case, WHITE, button down she was wearing. The details of her bra and cleavage were all too visible now to these pieces of trash.

They were dead. A low grumble came from her throat, her lips pulling back into a devilish smile as she stalked forward. It had been a while since she really cut loose. Those were bad times. Times when her dad would reward her for being extra brutal. She wasn't that person but maybe just this once she would enjoy it.

Darris, thinking she was coming to snatch her bag back, unzipped it in one impressive motion and pulled out the first thing he got his hand on to taunt her with.  
Bright green tights.

Artemis froze, mid stride. She had been on the news only once but that could be enough for the rich kids who are told to stay current with world events. He was certainly figuring out it was not a normal set of tights...the heavy padding and kevlar backing in places were definite giveaways. 

SHIT.

"ARTEMIS CROCK!!" A small haughty voice came up behind her from seemingly out of nowhere. She recognised the boy from his photo stunt on her first day but now that she had a good look she was pretty sure she knew this kid from somewhere else too. 

"I can't believe you!" The boy glared before suddenly seemed to notice Darris and the green cloth clenched curiously in his hand and his eyes widened in apparent shock. "Darris Rigby...I know your family, you aren't going to join her gang are you?"

"Her gang?"

"Yeah." The boy snatched the tights from Darris's hands. "THESE are mine! A custom designed part of my costume for the next gymnastics expo. She went into my locker and rifled through it. I saw but wanted to get some info before I confronted her. Turns out she had a vicious street gang back when she was running Gotham North. I figure she's trying to start something here and planning on stealing stuff and extorting money for their return. " He pointed a finger in Artemis's shocked face. "NOT going to happen." He turned back to Darris, suddenly unsure. "But maybe I'm too late? Maybe she's seduced you into joining?"

Artemis pulled her blazer closed over her wet chest and buttoned it at the reminder, exuding a tough 'fuck I don't care' ambiance. 

"Hadn't gotten that far, yet. I might tell people he's in on a probationary period, let the others test him."  
Darris dropped the bag like it was on fire. Someone willing to steal from the Prince of Gotham’s son and not give a shit? Who the fuck had they just been messing with?! And for Bruce Wayne’s son to think they were somehow involved with her?! That was somehow even worse! His father would kill him for sure!

"No, Richard! I swear. We would never get involved in something like that! We, uh, saw her acting suspicious and was just investigating! Honest."

"Oh good. I already called campus security. You guys don't have to be here if you weren't involved, then." The jerks didn't need any convincing as they took off, not willing to be in any official report if they could avoid it.

The boy picked up her backpack and put the green leggings back in it before handing it to her with a chagrined smile.

"Here ya go. Sorry I didn't intervene earlier."

"No, it's cool. You saved me."

"Really? It looked like I just saved them from a beating from where I was standing."

"Yeah, maybe." She shrugged bashfully. "But you saved me from getting expelled for doing it." 

"Richard Grayson, although my friends call me Dick. If you call me Richard, I'm going to assume you care more about the fact I'm Bruce Wayne's adopted son, Richard, than my other charms." He held out his hand and Artemis shook it with a smile.

"Artemis Crock, but somehow you already knew that. Alright Dick- what other charms are you offering?" She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'm really good at accusing girls of stealing my pants for one. Maybe I should consider politics?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Artemis laughed.

"Nah, I think you may be too honest for that." Especially for Gotham.

"Oh, I don't know. I have my secrets." He whistled nonchalantly. Artemis scoffed. If this rich boy had any idea what secrets she was keeping! "What? You doubt me? I'll have you know I have been kidnapped tons of times. I totally have Batman's number. I've meet Flash. Kid Flash too. Maybe I could hook you two up or something? If you happen to be single?"

"Please no. I'm single but not Kid Flash." She groaned as she pressed her hand to her face. "Anyone but..." She opened her eyes and her thoughts stuttered a moment. Dick had incredible blue eyes. Really cute too. Maybe he looked laced up a little tight with all that hair gel but his attitude was laid back and funny and nothing so severe. He made her feel at ease somehow. That was rare. "...him."

"Ah well, his loss then." Dick flashed her a bright smile and she made up mind.

"Give me your hand."

"What? Are you proposing, Miss Artemis?" 

"In a manner of speaking dork, now give me your hand." She chuckled as he quickly obeyed. She pulled a green sharpie from her skirt pocket, bit the cap off, and began to write on the small wrist.

"I'm no Batman, but if you're ever kidnapped again I don't mind coming to your rescue. Call me. Even if you're not kidnapped, I might be inclined to grace you with my company." With a flourish she recapped the marker and tossed it into her bag. Dick grinned in surprise at the green phone number.

"I might just take you up on that. "

"Yeah?" It was good if Dick wasn’t scared off at her boldness. 

"Yeah, better company than Batman anyway. " He conceded, grinning at her so brightly it was blinding. She laughed at that and he joined in. When it started to die down he looked away with a blush. "Prettier too."

Before she could respond to that bombshell a large black luxury car pulled up to the curb. Dick quickly started walking to the car and turned around, walking backward to call back to her.

"AH! This is my ride! I'll give you a call!" 

"You better! I want to know why you took that picture of me on the first day!" She shouted back. If they were doing this she suddenly wanted to know everything. He shook his head and put a tsking finger to his lips before pointing back to her.

"Uh-uh! It's one of my mysterious secrets!"

"I'll make you give'em up. I'm a gang leader from Gotham North, after all." She shot back with a laugh. 

"Till we meet again, I look forward to the interrogation!" He hollered before giving her a quick wave and climbing into the car.

She smiled to herself as she pushed her back back onto her shoulder. She had far too many secrets and she doubted he could ever understand her, but she couldn't help it.  
She was looking forward to it too.


End file.
